


Teach Me How to Talk

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: SummaryEren had to teach his socially awkward boss, Levi Ackerman, on how to socialize like a "normal person".After work, they would meet and continue with their lesson. However, little by little Levi learned something that he will never voice out to his teacher despite all the socializing lessons.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 39
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

"Levi you need help," Hange insisted as she caught up with her best friend.

"I don't need help," Levi shrugged. "I can talk to people Hange, you saw how I handled the meeting?"

"Yes, I was there. But this is different!" she defended. "What are you gonna do during the weekend? When Erwin and I are not there?" 

She quickly blocked his way, looking at his friend with worry. Levi just sent her his signature 'I don't give shit' look.

"Work." Levi said flatly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Levi, you need to go out and get a life! All you ever do is work!" 

"Work is my life, you little shit."

"No, it is not!"

"Then, fuck yourself!" Levi shoved her out of his way but Hange didn't falter and followed him like a puppy. An annoying puppy.

"Levi you have listen to me for once! Your social life is a mess! You haven't got laid since... well, since forever! And there are wrinkles all over your baby face!" Hange pointed out.

She knew Levi too well. More than than anyone. Levi is socially awkward. You can say that he is shy around people outside his work place but that shyness was covered up by his rude attitude, the raven said it himself that he rather people dislike him than to embarrassed himself because of his poor social skills. 

Despite his poor social skill in normal occasion. Levi is phenomenal when it comes to business talk, he believed that the business world is full of people wearing masks and he is more than willing to wear different masks. But facing normal people is his weakness, he can't fake himself because normal people will always show their true selves. Like Petra who expressed herself freely, Hange always witness Levi shiver when the short haired girl approached him with a casual conversation. During those times Levi will stiffen and stutter, the total embodiment of the saying when a cat got his tongue, he will excuse himself or remind Petra about something on work.

The Raven also had no nightlife, plus, his OCD on dirt and germs prevented him so. Hange can see how Levi's life changed because of it and she can't let his social life to be ruined too. She needed someone, someone that can possibly-

And that's where it all started when full cup of warm Starbucks coffee was hoisted in the air along with the three Bavarian doughnuts. All the morning goodies landed on the raven's head and shoulders.

Everyone near them stood in silence. Levi stared at person responsible for the disgusting mess. The boy was all fours on the floor in front of them, panting and trembling. Levi tilted his head to see the other's face, he has never seen such a messy chocolate hair before and what is that little shit wearing? Is he here to work or to get drunk and dance like a lunatic? The raven has never seen this maggot before, if he did he would remember based on the guy's ridiculous outfit. Is this guy a hipie? He is basically wearing a long shirt made out of rainbows. And what's the deal with those shells around his neck? This is a fucking corporation not beach party.

"Who-"

"Oooohhh! That's my boy Eren!" Hange cuts in and helped the boy up to his feet.

Eren stands up with shaking legs, avoiding Levi's cold stare. While Hange, being Hange, fussed over the boy like a mother. 

"Eren are you okay? Did you slip and fell?" Hange ask.

"I-I did..." Eren stutters.

"Well, those shoes are not really for these kind of floors but I'm glad you're okay."

"Really?" Levi growled at his friend.

"Oh! Levi!" Hange finally turns to him and forcing Eren to do the same. "This is Eren your new assistant!"

Levi glared at him like he's planning to drill holes on the other's head. "You're fired".

"What?!" The two said in unison.

Levi ignored them and went to his office where he had his own private bathroom. He wants nothing more than to get rid of the messy suit and clean himself until his skin turns red from-

"Sir! Wait!" 

Levi glared at the approaching brunette. Eren was running in his ridiculous shoes, Levi saw it coming but he didn't dare move. For some reason, he can't. He just stood there, watching as the brunette's shoes slid on the sparkling floor. Eren completely lost his balance and landed right on his boss.

It happened so fast, that Levi only registered the pain on the back of his head.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was hazy, his eyelids were heavy, making Levi barely see anything at the moment, though he can pick up sounds in the room.

Three voices filled the room. One, he registered Hange's voice, the second he instantly knew belongs to Erwin yet the third was new. Levi can only describe it as boyish voice, trailing with youth. Levi didn't care what the three were saying for the least due to all of the voices were giving him a headache. Especially, Hange's voice. It felt like bells ringing and digging into his skull.

Groaning, he forced his eyes open. Blinking several times, the haziness of his vision, as well as his mind, gradually cleared out. The first thing he saw was a plain white ceiling, then Hange's ugly mug.

"And he lives!" His friend announced.

"Hange, not too close. We don't want to surprise him." This one, Levi knew the owner of the voice. Erwin, of fucking course.

"The fuck?" He groaned.

"Levi! You're awake!" Hange cheered.

"Didn't you just confirmed that?" again, that boyish voice that Levi can't remember who it belongs. 

Thankfully, Hange was pushed away from his view and was replaced by Erwin's giant eyebrows. 

"Hey, buddy. You hit your head a little while ago." the blonde gave him an apologetic smile. "You're in the hospital."

"Ugh, no shit Sherlock," Levi cursed. The events earlier this day started rushing back to the raven. His blood started to boil, fisting at the sheets. Levi had the strong urge to punch something, he had no idea how long he was out of the blue but the raven knew he missed a lot of work.

"Yeah, so we spoked with the doctor. No serious damage but he found out that you need more sleep and some vitamins in your system. So, the board and I decided that you are taking a vacation starting today until next week."

"What?!" Levi jolted upright. "Erwin, you can't fucking take me away from my desk! I still got a lot of shit to do!" 

"You mean paperwork for the next three months?" Erwin crossed his arms on his chest.

"And for next year," Levi added. "It's much better to be prepared than nothing."

"Levi, you're overworked! You need a vacation!" Erwin pressed. It was not only him and Hange were worried about him, but the board of directors as well. Levi is indeed exceptional at work, he's at the office at 6 in the morning until 8 in the evening, sometimes he'll stay in the office until midnight. The raven might be even working at home! No matter how much the big bosses offered Levi a vacation, he always declined them. Erwin can't remember when was the last time that Levi took a vacation.

"I'm doing this for the company," Levi huffed. "Ungrateful bastards." He mumbled under his breath. He can't believe that the broad decided everything without him.

"We cared for you Levi," Erwin explained. "If you're planning to go to work tomorrow, all ask the security to kick you out."

"What the fuck?!"

"Calm down sugar plum, this is good for you," Hange cooed at him.

"You traitors!"

"And if you're planning to work at home, don't even think about it. We banned your account on the company server for a week. Petra also cleared out your apartment, installed Netflix in your TV and filled the fridge-"

"You fuckers! I'll fucking decapitate each and one of you!" Levi threatened. What do they expect Levi will do for a week without work? Watch movies? Bullshit. Moreover, they break into his apartment. He was about to launch himself on Erwin and claw his stupid eyebrows off when another voice joined in.

"Hey!" 

Levi turned at the other person in the room, he doesn't noticed he was actually there in the first place. It must be his lucky day because if Levi saw his ugly mug first, the raven won't hesitate to land his fist on his face.

"How dare you say those things to your friends?! They just cared for you!" Eren, if Levi remembered correctly, spoke up.

A vain erupted on Levi's head at the sight of the reason why he had to go on vacation. Eren sat there in one of the chairs that were pushed back at the wall, still wearing his ridiculous rag of clothes. Gritting his teeth, instead of launching himself on Erwin, he went for the boy.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Levi pushed out the blanket he had and jumped out of the bed. Fist clench in a tight ball, he punched the brunette's face.

"Levi!" Erwin screamed, dashing to stop his friend from hitting the poor boy. Hange on the other hand was laughing at the sight.

Grabbing both of the raven's arms, Erwin was able to stop the small male but Levi made used with his legs and started kicking the boy in the face. 

"Levi! Stop!" Erwin tried to hoist him away from Eren and locked his arms behind his back.

"Let go of me! You fucking giant!" Levi shrieked as he tried to struggle out of the blonde's hold.

"Oh my god! Eren!" Hange exclaimed when she saw the damaged that her friend had done to Eren.

Eren was curled up on his chair, his hands covering his bleeding nose.

"Call the nurse!" Erwin boomed and Hange swiftly pushed the button to informed the nurses.

"We need help!" Hange called at the receiver. "A first aid and some sedative!" She added when Levi didn't stopped struggling while screaming death threats to the three of them.

Eren wiped his nose and glared at the raven. He stood on his feet and face his 'boss', not minding his bleeding nose.

Levi returned his glare, tempted to spit on the brunette's face. He hated this, he hated everyone, why can't they just leave him alone? "I'll kill you, you brat!" He hissed.

"Hmph," Eren shrugged and swang his fist on the raven, hitting him square at the temple and successfully knocking Levi out of the blue.

Erwin blinked as Levi lay limp on his hold. His eyes looked down at his unconscious friend then back at Eren. Confused. "I don't know if I should say thank you."

"You're welcome," Eren shrugged again and wiped his still bleeding nose. His clothes were a mess with all the drops of blood that ruined the print on the fabric.

The nurses came in and were surprised at what they walked in. They help Levi get back to bed and injected something on him to help the smaller male sleep while another nurse aided Eren's bleeding nose.

Hange and Erwin remained standing at the corner of the room, out of the nurse's way. 

"Wow," Hange marveled.

"Indeed," Erwin nodded. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hange nudged the blonde, eyes shifting to Levi and then Eren.

"That's crazy Hange," Erwin sighed, but he had a little hope that it will work out. "And I think we should go for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was hazy, his eyelids were heavy, making Levi barely see anything at the moment, though he can pick up sounds in the room.

Is this Deja Vu? He asked himself but this time, the sounds were not Hange's piercing banshee voice, or Erwin's spitting bullshit voice. The sound... it was a song. Someone is singing in his room.

Blinking several times, blue-stormy eyes scanned the room. He was able to see the white ceiling and the corners of the room as his vision gradually cleared out. Slowing turning his head on the right, he saw a familiar demon spawn by the name of Eren fucking Yeager. 

Eren had his leg crossed on the chair, with a ball of rainbow yarn on his lap and his hands had those giant chopsticks that were used to make an ugly Christmas sweater. Levi had no idea what's the name of it and he doesn't fucking care about it.

Then Caribbean eyes looked up at him. "Well, good morning sleeping, Tyrant."

Levi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in a tight ball. He wanted to punch this boy. But he can't move, his body is still sleeping and he can't feel his feet.

"The nurses gave you something that helped you calm your bastard nerves and Hange also injected something in you, she said it will help me manage you," Eren gave him a cheeky smile. Feeling superior when the raven lay motionless in the bed. "It will gradually wear off, so don't worry."

"Fucking Hange," Levi cursed. This is not the first time Hange injected something on him. "What the fuck are you still doing here?" He hissed.

"Erwin gave me a job," Eren started and Levi knew this isn't good. "I have to take care of your demon ass for the week."

"I don't need you to fucking babysit me."

"And Hange also gave me a job, double pay!" Eren winked at him. 

"No," Levi's face fell. Why did his friends do this to him?

"I have to teach you how to talk to people," Eren sang.

"I know how to fucking talk, brat." Levi huffed, he turned his head away from the brunette and saw a pitcher of water. The simple sight of the clear water made him realized that his throat it currently a dessert right now. But he can't move.

"Hey," he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Get me some water will you. I'm parched," Levi licked his lips.

"Alright, what's the magic word?" Eren hummed.

"What fuck?" Levi turned to the brunette who is still busy weaving yarn.

"The magic word," Eren glared at him.

"Magic what?"

"Seriously?!" Eren stopped his knitting.

"The fuck you wanted?! I just want some fucking water you asshole!"

"Oh my god," The brunette groaned.

"Eren you piece of shit, when I can move my limbs I'll pour that pitcher right in your head!" Levi snapped.

Eren glared at him, his chest raised as he deeply inhaled. Letting go of his knitting, Eren stood from his spot and went to the table corner and took the pitcher.

"Fucking finally you slow-"

It happened so fast that Levi only registered how cold it was with the air-conditioned on. How the water started to soak on his shirt, his pillow, and the mattress below him. 

Eren put down the empty pitcher and went back to his seat. Returning his knitting material in his lap and continued working with his brows furrowed in annoyance. He knew that accepting the job from Levi's friends will be the death of him. This is not healthy for his temper, he should have declined and find another job. Preferably a job that had nothing to do with Levi Ackerman. Eren had a strong urge to hit the raven with the pitcher-it was tempting! 

No. Eren reminded himself. Inhale, exhale. Eren stopped his knitting and started his little ritual until his mind stopped making murderous ideas.

After a few seconds, Eren is good to go. Smiling, he admired the beautiful rainbow colors of the yarn and continued to work. Then he heard the sheets rustled. Looking up, Eren was facing Levi's soaked back. 

Guilt, in a form of pins started stabbing on his heart. Eren felt bad, really bad. He just wanted Levi to say please, he had no idea why it was so hard for the raven to say so.

Shaking his head, Eren continued with his knitting. Thinking that Levi deserved every drop of water on that pitcher. But as Eren kept thinking about it, his heart sunk. Eren is not that heartless, not to mention, it was his fault that Levi is in a hospital right now.

Putting his yarn away, Eren stood from his seat and quickly left the room.

Levi stared at the white empty walls, not minding when the brunette left him. Levi doesn't care, he doesn't fucking need anyone's help since he was twelve. He is better off alone. 

After a few minutes, Levi can feel chills running on his skin. He needed to change his clothes and get out of the soaked bed before he caught a cold. He was trying to move his fingers and toes when Eren came back. Levi turned away, he's not in the mood to bicker with a brat. Then he heard the brunette shuffled in the room, then he felt something poked on his cheek.

Turning, he saw a straw that was placed on a glass of water. Eren fixed the straw so it will be near his lips.

"Sorry," the brunette whispered. "For everything." 

Levi studied him with a critical eye then his eyes landed on the offered water. Just in case Eren put some poison in it. He wasn't able to study the liquid longer when his own throat protested, reminding Levi that he is still thirsty. Raising a little, the raven bit the straw to steady it before taking a sip. It was heaven. 

Eren eyed as the raven drink. Somehow he felt like he won the war against his devil of a boss when Levi accepting his offered water. It made Eren thinking that maybe the raven genuinely doesn't know the magic words. "If you didn't get the memo, the magic word is 'please'."

Levi glared at him, before setting back on his soaked bed. Eren cringed.

"I got you another shirt and Hange told me that you'll be able to move after thirty minutes, so only..." Eren checked his watch. "Five minutes left!" 

Grabbing the towel that he borrowed from the hospital staff, Eren quickly dried his boss's hair and dapped on his face. "I have also lowered down the air-conditioned, I didn't notice that it was cold until I came back, you know?"

Checking his watch again, Eren announced. "Three minutes!" he removed the towel and almost laughed at the sight of his boss. Levi's once tamed hair is all over the place like a bed hair and his well-ironed shirt was soaked and full of wrinkles. It was a memorable sight. Except for the death glares that Levi shot at him.

Eren stood and gathered all his things. "Two minutes! I'll settle everything in the hospital while you change, ok? I'll wait for you in the parking lot. I'll drive you home," Once Eren gathered all his yarn, he gave Levi a cheeky smile before closing the door behind him.

Two minutes passed, Levi was out of the soaked bed and clothes. Sighing with delight when he finally put on some fresh, dry ones. Moving to the door, Levi's hand paused at the doorknob. Eren will be driving home and the raven knew that this is just the beginning. 

Why do his friends do this to him?


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck are you still doing here?"

"Hange didn't give you the memo?" Eren cocked his head to the side.

Levi raise a brow at the brunette. The ride to his apartment was fairly quiet. Levi kept to himself and Eren concentrates on driving. They arrived at his place shortly after. As he stepped into the building, Eren was hot on his heels as speed-walked passed him when he reached his door. 

Levi was not surprised to see that Eren had a spare key, he figured that Hange gave it to him. The wicked witch had an unlimited spare key to the raven's apartment. Levi never gave her a spare but somehow Hange had one-not one but a lot. More than Levi can count. The crazy bitch did admit that she made dozens and dozens of duplicate and it seems she had some duplicate too for Erwin's house. Sometimes Levi thought that he should pick his friends wisely but then again, he hardly makes friends.

When Eren opened the door, he was kind enough to remove his shoes and took one of the spare slippers Levi had in storage near the entrance. Then the brunette just gaped at his place like an idiot.

"What memo?!" 

"That I'll keep an eye on you throughout your vacation."

"What?!"

"She already brought my stuff in the other room," Eren pointed at the guest room.

"Wait," Levi narrowed his eyes on the brunette and growled. "You've been here?" 

"Hange forced me to. And to be fair, I can't get enough of how nice your place is," Eren slowly spun around as he admired the modern interior design of his boss's apartment. 

Eren knew that his boss will have a fancy apartment but this was just stunning. The apartment was spacious with high ceilings, and floor and ceiling windows. The living room and kitchen are open and connected, making the room bigger. The decors are well arranged and portioned, abstract paintings don't crowd the walls, small ornaments didn't fill the whole table and shelves. The apartment was beautiful, like a work of art.

Levi rubbed his face, groaning with annoyance. Thinking how can he survive with this brat living under his roof. 

Then he blinked. Realizing that this is his house, his rule. Eren's the one he needs to survive in his territory.

With determination, Levi straightens and cleared his throat, grabbing the brunette's attention.

"Listen brat. You'll be living under my roof therefore you are living under my rules." Levi gritted his teeth. Knowing that his entire routine will be nothing but dust in the upcoming days. Not to mention, he will see Eren's ugly mug everyday. Levi was not looking forward to that. He needed to set his rules first.

"I think that's fair," Eren shrugged.

"Good, perhaps you heard in the office that I fucking hate dirt, dust, stains, and everything dirty. If you're looking after my well-being during this... vacation," Levi almost gagged as he tried to say the word. "Then you should clean my apartment every day starting at exactly 4 am."

"Hey, hey. Look, boss, I understood you have OCD but you can get allergies if your place is too clean," Eren explained.

"Am I done yet, Yeager?" Levi slightly rose his voice, crossing his arms on his chest.

The raven can see anger flashed into the brunette's face before it quickly replaced by a fake smile. "Sorry, sir. Go on."

"As I was saying, you'll be cleaning the place from top to bottom starting at exactly 4 am. At 6 am, ready my tea and the rest of the day stay the fuck away from me or I'll fucking detached that head of yours off your neck!" Levi panted, clenching both fists. 

He wanted to punch someone, preferably Hange at this point. He never thought that giving someone instruction was this exhausting, he figured that no matter how much he tricked his mind to think that he was just ordering Eren in the office. But no, it won't work. Levi's home was his safe place and having someone in his personal space was triggering him. 

Eren let his jaw drop at his boss's sudden outburst. He doesn't need to know what's in Levi's mind to understand what the raven was going through. 

"Okay," He nodded. "But first, why won't you take a rest in your room. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"I'm vegetarian."

"Noted. Now, go."

Without saying a word, Levi walked towards his office. Sleep won't help him now, sleep never helps. Distracting himself with work works better for him.

But he didn't expect to see his office desk and shelves empty. His heart quicken and anger rose in his blood.

He stomped his back to Eren, who was currently busy looking inside the refrigerator. 

"Where is my fucking computer?!" He demanded.

"Oh, hi." Eren straightened and gave him a cheeky smile.

"You didn't answer my question brat. Where is my computer! And all the important files on my shelves?!"

"I'm not sure, it was empty when I first got here," Eren shrugged. Switching his gaze to Levi and the inside of the frig. "You don't have much here."

"Fucking Hange!" Levi cursed.

"Hey, you're supposed to take a nap, remember?"

"I don't take fucking naps like a kid! I need my computer!"

"Don't whine at me! I just got into this mess too!" Eren almost shouted back, anger lacing in his voice. "If you don't want to sleep, whatever! Just give me a sec here while I cook us some dinner before we starve!"

"Just fucking call for takeout!"

"No! I refuse takeout food!"

"For god's sake!"

\-----

"Hange, this isn't going nowhere," Erwin sighed as they listen to the live audio from the two as they bricker back in forth.

"Erwin, are you kidding me?! This is great! Just perfect!" Hange squealed.

"Really?"

"Don't worry, I'll send them both a Nintendo Switch so they can help each other in Animal Crossing!" Pulling the two boxes of the said gadget, Erwin massages his temples.

"You really think that Levi will play video games?" Erwin asked dryly.

"Nope, but it's worth a try! And I have to inform Eren about the groceries." Hange fished her phone in her pocket and started texting to the said brunette. "Also, I forgot to mention. I hooked up Levi's tv with some Netflix. You know, in case they got bored. And then-"

Erwin rolled his eyes on her as she continued to babble and turn his attention back to the speaker. Oddly, Levi and Eren became silent.

Inching his ear further at the speaker, Erwin was curious about what caused the two stop from fighting.

He heard a few rustling sounds.

"HANGE! ERWIN!"

Erwin immediately recoils at Levi's voice. That doesn't sound good at all.

"Oh, no. He found it," Hange commented.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

Hange quickly pushed the off button before looking at Erwin. The blonde giant gulps nervously.

"I know this next step is too cruel and if we both want to live, I suggest locking them in the apartment."


	5. Chapter 5

Levi turned the knob several times but the door refused to open despite all the key that he inserted. "Shit!"

"They must have locked us from the outside," Eren peered over the raven's shoulder.

"No shit Sherlock," backing away from the door, Levi went to the kitchen and fix himself another cup of tea. It was his sixth cup but he cares no less. He needed it.

"Well," the brunette shrugged. "At least Hange left us these Nintendo Switch before slamming the door and locking us up..." Picking the two boxes, Eren joined the raven on the island counter. "Look! Animal Crossing!"

Levi silently growled, his eye twitched in annoyance at the excited brunette.

"This is great Levi! We can play Animal Crossing!"

"I don't fucking play video games!" Levi slammed his cup on the counter. "Don't you get the memo?! We are both stuck here for the rest of the week or more!"

"Look, calm down," Eren said but his eyes were fixed on the gaming consoles as he unboxed them.

"You wanted me to calm-" Levi paused a took a deep breath. His temper is going out of hand to the point that he is more than willing to punch the arrogant brunette. His little meditation was interrupted when Eren shoved him the box.

"Here, just chill will you," he glared at Levi before turning to the living room.

"Chill, my ass," Levi spit as he stared down at the console. 

"You're ass will be chilly if you don't take a seat right now!" Eren shouted from the living room.

"Fuck off!"

"Never!"

Levi gritted his teeth in annoyance. Why? Why does he have to spend all of his days with an annoying brat? Levi will never know but he got an idea that this might be a type of punishment. He can't live like this.

"Tom Nook?! Where is Isabelle! I wanted to see Isabelle!" Eren whined from the living room.

By simply hearing the name, Levi froze. For more than five years, Levi avoided that name. Gripping the counter, the raven tried to calm himself. This time he closed his eyes, slowly inhaling and exhaling.

Levi knew that Eren probably referring to a character in his game but it still hurts. It always hurts. 

When he went to Starbucks and the bartender called out that name. It was like pins and needles in his heart. When a certain clerk or an office mate that had that name. It hunts Levi to the point he'll avoid everyone, and never leave his office. It was hell. If only he was deaf, maybe he can move on and never hear that name again.

Levi silently went to his bedroom and locked the door.

\-----

"Hey, Levi?" Eren knocked on the door. "Look, I have set up your switch. Come on out and let's enjoy the game."

He placed his ear on the wooden door but he didn't hear even a single rustling of anything.

"If this is about the 'chilly ass' thing, it was just a joke. I'm sorry," Eren tried again but he never received a reply from the end.

Eren bit his lip as he paced back and forth in front of his boss's bedroom door. It had been two hours since Levi went into his bedroom. At first, Eren left him be, thinking that he should value the smaller man's privacy but after two hours, Eren got worried.

"Look, I'll leave you alone if you just give me a sign that you are okay, got it?" Eren spoke. "If you're okay, tap the door in the same manner," he knocked on the door three times. 

Eren took a step back and waited. Thirty minutes went by like a blur and still nothing. He had no choice. "Levi," he raises his voice, just in case the raven is asleep. "I'll wait for 15 minutes, if you don't give me a sign that you are okay, I'll break in!"

"I knew karate!" Eren added. He looked up the wall clock and stared at it while he remains vigilant for any sign from the other side of the door.

When the time was over, Eren got more worried. "I'm breaking in!" he warned before kicking the door off of its hinges.

Eren took a peek inside the dim room. It was oddly silent inside. "Levi?"

The brunette gasped when he noticed a pair of blue-gray eyes staring at him. Levi was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, he had a glass of what Eren suspected as brandy. 

"Geez, you gave me a fright there," Eren chuckled as he approached the raven. "You keep a bottle of alcohol in your room?" he pointed at the half-full bottle on the floor. 

"If I needed your assistance, I can speak up dumb ass," Levi spit as he calmly took a sip on his glass.

"What the-" Eren froze, flabbergasted. "If you are okay, you should have said something! A simple cough saying 'I'm still breathing over here' would be great!" the brunette shouted. "You fucking had me worried! I thought you had died!"

"Wouldn't that be nice," Levi mumbled.

"What?! You mean dying?!"

"Look, brat. I never wanted you here. I could take care of myself and why would you care? It's not your job to keep me alive but to keep me from working," Levi spoke, his calm collected voice made Eren more worried than he should be. He expected the raven will scold him, heck, he expected a punch in the gut for breaking the door but this- this is worrisome.

Eren pressed his lips in a thin line as he glared at his boss who is drinking brandy casually. "You piece of toilet paper!"

Levi blinked at the brunette's weird curse. "What?"

"Give me that!" Eren snatched the glass from the raven and gulped down the remaining brandy before putting the glass down on the floor. Without warning, the brunette grabbed Levi's arm and dragged him out of the bedroom.

When they reached the living room, he forced the small male on the couch and shove the gaming console on Levi's hand. "Turn it on," Eren instructed.

Levi's brows furrowed as he glared at his reflection on the console's screen. "I don't fucking play video games-"

"TURN IT ON!" Eren screeched.

"Jesus! Fucking Christ don't shut like that," Levi rubbed his ears.

"I won't and I'll SPEAK LIKE THIS UNTIL YOU TURN THE FUCKING SWITCH ON!" Eren raise his voice. He had it. He had enough of Levi but that doesn't mean he gave up on him.

"Fuck! Shit! Alright!" Levi examined the consoled, confused. "How the fuck do you turn this thing on?!"

"Here," Eren pointed and Levi finally turned the switch on. Eren almost sighed in relief when he heard the familiar click of the Nintendo Switch logo. "I set it all up, now press the button that said "A"."

It took Levi a few seconds before he finally pressed the said button. His eye twitched when he saw two creepy creatures with large heads and with annoying voice came onto the screen. "What are these things?!"

"They're Tanuki. It's a native raccoon from Japan," Eren explained. Yes, he prefers Levi complaining none stop than seeing him cool, calm, and collected earlier. 

"What the fuck is this?" Levi growled at the brunette when they reached the avatar customization. 

"That'll be you."

"The fucker's ugly."

"Yeah," Eren nodded. "Just like you."

Levi didn't reply but he glared daggers at Eren. 

It took Eren a few screeches to keep the raven from playing and by the time Levi passed the first phase, Eren can feel the exhaustion on his throat.

"What the?! Why do I owe this guy 49k?!" Levi exclaimed.

"Pfft!" Eren covered his mouth to keep his laughter at bay. Levi's reaction was precious.

"I don't fucking want this vacation, I don't even want a fucking phone and most of all, I don't want to be with an ugly rat and monkey in a fucking island!"

Eren turned away as his shoulder shook from laughing. He can't, he just can't. Levi's villagers were ugly, he felt sorry for the raven.

"This is just basically me in real life!" Levi exclaimed.

"I know," Eren sighed with a smile.

"Fuck this shit," Levi cursed but Eren noted that the other male didn't let go of the console.

"When..." Levi whispered after five minutes.

"Hmmm?" Eren smiled.

"When will I meet Isabelle... here?"

"Oh, you can meet her if you upgrade your town hall. That yellow tent where Tom Nook is currently staying," Eren explained, studying the raven's face.

"I see..." Levi whispered with a frown. 

Eren switches his gaze to screen, seeing that Levi's character started picking every weed near his tent. They sat quietly as Levi busied himself picking all the weeds on the island. Then Eren got an idea.

"Hey," he called out and grabbed his switch. "Let's be friends in the game and I'll help you get rid of the weeds."

Levi raises a brow at him, his cold blue-stormy eyes glanced at the screen. "Okay..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't see why you are so upset," Eren mumbled, taking a hand full of popcorn and stuff it in his mouth. 

Levi refused to look away from his game, yet he is aware of how a trash Eren currently was. He was gritting his teeth and folding the switch with too much force just to stop himself from strangling the brunette for eating like a pig on his couch.

"You were paid to have a two-week vacation! That's so sweet!" Eren continues while he munches on a mouthful of popcorn.

"Okay, that's it!" Levi snapped and set aside his switch. He took the nearest throw pillow and bash the brunette with it.

"Whoa! Hey!" Eren exclaimed, using his arms to shield himself.

They've been living- more like trying to coexist for two days. Their first night was quite peaceful in Eren's opinion. He cooked spaghetti, it was not his best but his raven companion didn't complain. They were both exhausted and wanted nothing to retreat to their rooms. 

When morning rolled in, Eren was making grilled cheese, and when Levi got out of his room. He expected that the raven will start scolding him because the brunette didn't wake up at four in the morning to clean. Eren admitted that he forgot, but how can Levi expect him to wake up so early? The bed in the guest room was so soft and damn comfortable that Eren almost overslept. It was seven in the morning that he woke up and decided to speed clean the apartment. Thankfully, Levi didn't notice it.

But Eren saw something on the raven that morning, something that he never expected Levi Ackerman will do. His boss was half asleep, his body still swaying as he walked towards the kitchen island. Levi jumped on the stool. He freaking jumped so he can sit.

That was the most adorable side of Levi that Eren had seen and he was honored to witness it. 

But of course, it didn't last long. Levi glared at him and demand a fresh brew of Early Gray. 

To another person's view, there was nothing cute when a person jumps on a stool but for Eren, it was enlightening. And it started then, the brunette won't stop smiling at him and talking to him. Knowing that behind those cold blue-stormy eyes was nothing but a child who wanted cuddles or maybe Eren is just losing his mind. It could be the latter.

"Hey! Stop!" Eren pleaded.

"If you are not helping me get bells in the fucking game, get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Alright, geez. I'll eat more neatly now."

Levi stopped attacking and glared at the brunette. "You better be, I don't want shitty popcorn on my couch or my floor."

"Right, chill will you," Eren took one piece from his bowl and ate slowly. He eyed his Levi while he mumbled under his breath with his brows knitted in annoyance.

Eren is aware that you'll only get to know a person is when you lived under the same roof. As of now, Eren discovered that Levi is not that picky with his food, he drinks an excessive amount of tea a day and the raven looked young in casuals. 

Today, Levi was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with black patterns, similar's to a cow's. Paired with simple black sweat pants. His raven hair was combed back but without the help of hair gell, a few raven strands from his fringe fall on his face.

Levi Ackerman is indeed gorgeous but he's also an asshole. Eren closed his eyes and pushed down all his frustrations yesterday. He had to stand strong and survive this. He set aside his bowl of popcorn before turning to face the raven. It's their second day and Eren needed to proceed to lesson two.

"What do you think of the grilled cheese and the salad I made you this morning?" Eren asked with all smiles. 

Levi groaned, eyes still on his game console.

Eren sighed and snatched the switch off the raven's hands.

"Hey!"

"Answer my question."

"Ugh," Levi rolled his eyes at him with a huff. "It's good but it could be better."

"And?" Eren gestured.

Levi blinked at him, confused. "And?"

"And?"

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Levi exclaimed.

"Levi, you forgot the main reason why I'm here."

"The heck is that? Is distracting me from doing important work throughout this fucking vacation, not your main reason?!" Levi growled, anger lacing in each word.

"Well, yeah but there is another thing."

"Ugh!" Levi stood up in frustration. "You're impossible!"

"Come on Levi stay with me!" Eren grabbed his arm and forced him back on the couch. "I just want you to say two words."

Levi's features shifted to pure mortification. The last time they did this, Levi got a pitcher of water poured on his head. "Not this again!"

"I clean your apartment, cook you food, and made you tea," Eren listed, softening his voice. "What are you going to say?"

Levi paused to think only to realized that the brunette was leaning forward, too close for comfort. "Uh..."

This was never a good idea for Levi. He felt crowded in his own home, especially yesterday when Eren broke down his bedroom door, now Levi had to deal with it. Eren did fix it but it seems as the door will fell off its hinges if one is not careful.

"For fuck sakes!" Levi pushed his face away from him. "What do you want?!"

"No!" Eren fought back and grabbed both of Levi's wrists. "Answer me!"

Levi froze when he felt the tight grips on both of his wrists. Flashes of the past kept coming back at him like a landslide and here he was again, trapped. He can't move with the vice grip on his wrists. Levi knew he can get away with this, he always had nightmares of that horrible night but he knew they are not real, that it's nothing but a dream. Knowing that after he wake up, he's back to his apartment, where he is safe, where no one is touching him, where he can't hear Isabelle's distant screams of pain.

But no, this is not a dream. It's real. Someone's gripping his wrists. He can't move and all he sees is nothing but the empty walls of his shelter in the underground. The screams, the smells, the pain, the horrible feeling, it was all coming back-

"I helped you clean up all the weeds on your island in animal crossing."

The screams, the smells, the pain, the horrible feeling, everything was gone and all Levi saw was a pair of big green ocean eyes staring back at him. He was back in his apartment.

That never happened before. And Eren is still gripping both of his wrists but Levi is in the present, in his apartment, and safe. Not even the familiar lingering feeling of dread and guilt that never failed to fill his heart every time he pulled himself back up from an episode. None.

He was present. All he can think about that it was all in the past, and this annoying green-eyed brat is the present. 

"What will you say?" Eren encouraged.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Eren knew he looked ridiculous but it was justifiable. He even thought his face will split in half if he doesn't hold back his smile.

"There you go!" Eren praised, messing he's boss raven's hair. "See? It's not that hard."

Levi sat in deep silence. Face blank and eyes stared off the distance. He didn't even hissed at the Eren when he ruined his well-comb hair.

Eren forced down a grin, eyeing the mess he did to Levi's hair. He expected to be scolded or to be punched on the face, when none of those came, Eren decided to give his boss a reward he couldn't resist. "You know what? What you need now is a nice, fresh brewed hot tea!"

Levi turned away with a frown. "No thanks."

Eren almost jumped out of the couch, eyes wide and jaw hanging in horror. "W-what?"

"Didn't I just finished three cups this morning?" Levi snapped. "You fucking want me to be bloated or what?"

"Oh," Eren let out a sigh, relieved to know that his asshole of a boss was back. "Yeah, sorry. You almost frighten me there. I mean, there must be something wrong when Levi Ackerman turns down tea, right?"

Levi grunted and stared at the huge window in his living space. The city ilwas always busy in the mornings, then he recalled something. He turned to the brunette who was currently using his Switch. "Hey, brat."

"Don't panic," Eren waved his hand. "I'm just talking to your villagers."

"If I remember correctly, you said earlier that I shouldn't complain about having a *two* week vacation with pay?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's a great deal and-" Eren paused and shut his mouth close.

"Two weeks?!" Levi exploded.

"Don't blame me! Hange called last night and told me! My tongue slips so, vent your anger on Hange, not me!" Eren exclaimed with his arms shielding his face.

Levi gritted his teeth, he wanted to punch someone but as much he hated it, the brat was right. It's all Hange's and Erwin's doing. 

"Fucking shit heads!"

Grabbing his phone, Levi dialed Erwin's number and started pacing near the window as he waited for the blonde to pick up. When Erwin picked up, Levi didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Two weeks off Erwin?! What the fuck?!"

Eren rolled his eyes at the raven. Putting away the game console, the brunette ate the last bits of his popcorn. He could never understand Levi Ackerman but it was a given since the man was impossible. To Eren's point of view, a two-week-fully-paid-vacation was a blessing to any worker, well, except for Levi fucking Ackerman.

"You don't know what's fucking good for me!"

Sighing, Eren went to the kitchen and distracted himself by eating another bag of chips. He hated listening to arguments, his ears were full of it growing up since his parents were like cats and dogs and his remedy was chips or any food that'll create a lot of noise when you chew on it. It was an effective noise canceler and it's delicious.

"No, you shut up and listen to me-" Levi paused and glared at Eren in the kitchen. "Will you fucking keep it down?!"

"No," Eren placed another chip on his mouth and slowly chewed on it, letting it crunch loudly.

"Fucking brat," Levi mumbled before going back to cursing Erwin.

Eren sighed heavily and put away the bag of chips. Staying with Levi forced his old habits back, but he won't allow it. The brunette worked hard to get where he was now and he couldn't let Levi's bitchy attitude bring him down. Eren closed his eyes momentarily and reminded himself that sometimes eating was not the solution. Taking deep breaths, he cleared his mind and calm his nerves.

"You fucking shit! If only I can fly right there in front of you, I'll fucking rip your shitty, brushy, eyebrows off your prince-spit face!"

"Pfft!" Eren stifled a laugh. Yep, there goes his meditation. Turning to his boss, he watched him curse his friend over the phone with a smirk. It was amusing when Levi threw a few creative threats here and there. As long as it was not thrown at him, it's funny. Not a moment long, his phone rang in his pocket. Fishing the said device, Eren tapped open the text that Hange had sent him.

Hange: *Yelp, there goes our plan*

Eren quickly typed his reply. *Sorry Hange, my tongue slipped*

Hange: *Hopely in Levi's mouth*

Eren's jaw dropped. *What do you mean?!*

Hange: *Nothing! Just kidding. Anyway, Levi's ripping Erwin to shreds now and we both decided to just stick with the previous plan!"*

Eren stole a glance at the raven. Levi was still on the phone but he was no longer screaming at Erwin. *Alright*

Hange: *Oh, wait!*

Eren turned to Levi only to see the raven already glaring at him. The brunette gave him a forced smile and a small wave. Levi grunted, turning to face the window, he continued with his conversation with Erwin.

Eren looked down at Hange's text.

Hange: *Eren! Guess what?! Levi and Erwin reconciled!*

*That's great.*

Hange: *Levi's vacation is only one week, next Monday he's back to work and guess who's his new secretary?!*

Eren cringed. He saw this coming, the two probably let Levi choose- two-week vacation or one week but hire the brunette again as his secretary. It's not that Eren was ungrateful to have his job back but he knew Levi will be brutal. Living with the raven was brutal enough. Eren decided to play along and typed his reply. *Who?*

Hange: *You! Of course, Dummy! And Erwin and I will pay you extra if you continue your lessons with Levi after work!*

Eren let out a pained groan. The two had been asking a lot but he needed the money. His need to move into a better apartment, depts, and bills drove him to type out his approval. *Okay, I'm doing it.*

Hange: *Excellent! I love you, Eren! We'll send you the contract within this day, please check your emails!*

Sighing, the brunette put away his phone and looked up at Levi who's glaring daggers at him.

"Why?" Levi gritted his teeth. "When you can say no."

"Duh, I need a job, Levi."

"You're actually willing to put up with me?" Levi raised a brow at him and crossed his arms on his chest. "Things will be very different in work, are you even fit to be my secretary?"

Eren took a deep breath, calming his nerves. The way Levi said it sounded like he was mocking him but he refused to back down. "You bet I will."

"Look, brat." Levi started. "If you don't want to be fired again on your first day of work on Monday, then better fucking pay attention."

\----

Eren had been staying with his boss for three days and after signing the contract that Hange sent him, he felt like he's in a training camp.

Levi was ruthless. He decided to train Eren to be his secretary, forcing the brunette to take notes, study, memorize and fucking take a test- both oral and written ones.

It was almost sundown when Eren almost had it. They weren't able to proceed with their little speech lesson since Levi was acting all Mr. Professor. He set down his pen and glared at his boss. "Okay, this is enough!"

"We are not even halfway to the things that you need to do before and after a meeting and you're giving up?" Levi raised a brow at him.

"It's not that but... I have to cook for dinner," Eren reasoned.

"Just fucking call for taking out."

"No! No more take-outs!" Eren exclaimed. "I agreed to call take out for lunch but not for dinner!"

"You gonna be fucking kidding me!" Levi slammed the clipboard that he was holding on the coffee table. "Do you know how much we have to go through? You can't even memorize the time frame for my tea!"

"Ugh, I know. Listen, I learn best if I do them in action. Now, shut up while I prepare dinner." Ignoring the fuming raven, Eren went to the kitchen.

Levi was grumbling in the living area, the sound of paper rustling filled the house as he sorted Eren's sloppy notes.

Eren decided to settle for autumn salad for Levi and fried chicken for him. While he was cooking, Eren couldn't help but think about how Levi's entire persona switched when they were training. 

Levi doesn't have problems communicating with him but it was all with full authority. Eren also noticed that he was wearing his business mask on and treated the brunette as if they are not living under the same roof. Their whole interaction was pure boss and employee but it was bland. Very bland. Eren didn't even hears single praise from the raven when he got things right during their test.

Maybe he should add that to their little speech lesson.

Eren dared to steal a glance on the said raven and saw him quietly playing animal crossing with his switch.

"Good evening, Isabelle," Levi whispered with a hint of sorrow in his voice while Isabelle's cheery tone came from the console to greet the player.

Eren couldn't help but smile. If it's not work-related, Levi and him mostly fight but during those times, Eren saw the real Levi Ackerman, it may be just the tip of the iceberg but Eren's willing to unravel it. Knowing that Levi was going through something that was far more deeper than anyone thinks. 

Eren knew because he'd been through it and just like the person who help him stand back up, Eren would do the same for Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next update!


End file.
